


Thanksgiving with Friends

by TheAceofLyz



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Ayura/Tetora briefly mentioned, Food Fight, Gen, However it's implied that she has some kind of illness, Kaya is here because I wanted her to be here, Modern AU, Yun is not happy, implied Kaya/Zeno, it's thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceofLyz/pseuds/TheAceofLyz
Summary: Based off of an AU prompt from Tumblr: our mutual friend invited us to Thanksgiving dinner and things got a little rowdy and a food fight erupted, and now mashed potatoes and turkey are flying everywhere. But we're hiding under the table sharing a bag of chips I brought along just in case.Which I intended to write for Hak/Yona, but it somehow ended up being about the Happy Hungry Bunch, plus Lili, Ayura, and Tetora celebrating Thanksgiving together. In a modern AU.





	Thanksgiving with Friends

"Yona, Lili, Tetora, we are going to be late!" Ayura yells, annoyance dripping from her voice. 

"Lili still needs some help!" Tetora calls back. "Be patient, Ayura! Besides, Yun won't mind." 

"I'm coming!" Yona shouts as she carefully slides in the flower clip into her red hair. "Just let me grab my bag!" 

She reaches down and snatches up her beaded purse. Her eyes suddenly fall on the bag of chips by her bedside. It's barely been touched-she's eaten maybe three of them??-so she can totally bring it along. This is a potluck, after all.

So Yona snatches it and places it in her bag, then runs out. "I'm here!" she announces to Ayura. "How do I look?" 

Ayura smiles. "You look good." 

Feet suddenly pound down the hall, interrupting the brief moment silence. Tetora appears first, grinning like a lunatic. 

"Ayura, look at how beautiful Lili is!" Tetora squeals with pride as Lili appears in view. 

"Lili does look amazing," Ayura concedes. "You did a good job with her makeup." 

"Okay! Let's go!" Lili cries. "Into the car, everyone!!" 

"Onward!" Yona cries, pointing upward. "Let's go!" 

"I call shotgun!" Tetora exclaims gleefully. 

"Please just get in the car," Ayura says as she slides into the driver's seat. "And, no, Tetora, it's Lili's turn today, honestly!" 

"Ha!!" Lili sticks out her tongue. 

Ayura starts the car, and they begin to drive off to Yun's house.

"Wait!" Tetora screeches suddenly, causing Ayura to slam the brake and the car to screech. "We forgot the jello!" 

"Damn it!" Ayura wheels the car around (driving too fast for a residential area, honestly). "That took ages to make!" 

They reach their apartment and Lili sprints out of the car. She returns, moments later, carrying the platter of cranberry jello. She hops in the car and passes the jello back to Tetora. 

"Anything else?" Ayura demands. 

"Nope!" Yona says cheerfully, and the car heads off. 

They arrive at Yun's house, and noisily pile out of the car. Then, they walk up to the front door, and Yona rings the doorbell.  
"Hello!" Yun exclaims as he opens the door. "Come in, I'll take that, Tetora." Yun grabs the jello and starts walking to the kitchen. Yona follows, hoping for a snack. 

"Yona, snacks are over there, go mingle," Yun grumbles, but not in a mean way. "Kaya brought the extra cheesy goldfish, I know you like those." 

"Really? Kaya's here?" Yona asks. "But Yun, seriously, do you need any help?" 

"I've got it under control," Yun replies. "But thanks for offering." 

Yona nods and joins the rest of the guests in the living room. Just like Yun said, there are three giant cardboard boxes of the extra cheesy goldfish sitting on the living room table, all opened. Yona reaches out and grabs a handful. 

"Yona, dear, you look so beautiful," Jae-ha says, pulling her in for a hug. "How are you?" 

Yona grins. "Wonderful! How are you, Jae-ha?" 

"Beautiful, of course," Jae-ha replies, and tosses his hair just slightly. "So, what have you been up to lately?" 

"Just school," Yona admits. "What about you, Jae-ha?" 

"Oh, here and there. Wait, Yona, there's someone I want you to meet." Jae-ha looks around, then calls out, "Hak!" 

A tall, dark haired man appears, with the look of eternal grumpiness upon his face. "What do you want, Droopy Eyes?" 

"Droopy...eyes?" Yona repeats, confused. 

"Hak, this is my very dear friend Yona! Yona, this is Hak, who is eternally unpleasant," Jae-ha says. "Yona, I met Hak at work. He's a very nice person, once you get past his rudeness." 

"I'm not rude," Hak says. "You're the one who basically attacked me when you first saw me." 

"How dare you accuse me of such an ugly action!" 

Yona snickers and Hak rolls his eyes at Jae-ha's dramatics. 

"Miss!!" Someone slams into her from behind, and Yona stumbles a little. 

"Zeno!" Yona laughs as she steadies herself. She can feel Zeno's arms around her. "Don't do that!" 

"Haha, Zeno is sorry, Miss!" Zeno barely looks sheepish, and Yona knows that it's futile to ask him to stop hugging her. 

"Hello, Yona," Kaya says, appearing next to Zeno. "How are you?" 

"Wonderful, how are you?" 

"I just got released from the hospital, so pretty wonderful, actually," Kaya replies. She slides an arm around Zeno's waist. "It should be a few weeks before I have to go back." 

"And Zeno and Kaya will have a grand time before she does!" Zeno cheers, pulling Kaya in closer. "You should hang out too, Yona. It will be fun-oh, Jae-ha!! Hello!" 

Both Yona and Kaya hold back snorts as Zeno practically flings himself at Jae-ha, who easily hugs Zeno right back. 

"Zeno, you should meet Hak," Jae-ha says. "Hak-huh? Where'd he-HAK!" 

"I was talking to White Snake," Hak mutters as he appears. "What do you want now?" 

"Hak, this is Zeno and Kaya. Zeno, Kaya, this is Hak," Jae-ha announces. 

"Hello!" Yona greets Hak, who nods in return. 

"Jae-ha, the room isn't too large and there's not that many people, you don't have to yell," a white haired man says, scoldingly. "Hak is perfectly capable of hearing you if you spoke normally." 

"Kija-" 

"Kija! I didn't know you'd be here!" Zeno exclaims. 

"Hi, Zeno, hello, Kaya," Kija greets. "Hello, Yona." 

"You didn't tell me that you knew Yun!" Yona says. "Wow. So many wonderful people are here tonight, I'm so lucky-" 

"EVERYONE!!" Yun suddenly shouts, and the room falls silent. "Food is that way! Please sit down!" 

"Yes, Mother," Jae-ha snarks, and both Kija and Hak smack him. 

"I don't remember giving birth to you Jae-ha!!!" 

"What? I certainly did not say anything of the sort," Jae-ha gasps, mock offended.

"You did," Kija mutters as they all move to the table. 

Yona sits next to Shin-ah, who has brought Ao, his pet squirrel, to the party. 

"Hello, Shin-ah, hello, Ao!" Yona chirps. "How are you?" 

"Pikyuu~" Ao squeaks, smiling up at Yona. She seems to beam from her perch on Shin-ah's shoulder. 

Shin-ah offers a smile at Yona, and Yona beams even more. 

"I told you cranberry jello was unnecessary!" Tetora cries, amidst the chaos, and Yona snickers. 

"It's Thanksgiving!" Ayura shoots back. 

"There are French fries!" Tetora retorts. 

"Okay, so we're the only ones who got the memo that it's Thanksgiving!" 

"Someone brought stew!" 

"Would everyone shut up and sit down and eat?!" Yun bellows. Ayura and Tetora guiltily drop into some empty seats. "Also, I made the stew." 

Tetora looks a little more embarrassed at that.

"Shin-ah, what did you bring?" Yona asks, as she helps herself to some of the French fries. The buzz of chatter quickly picks up again. 

"Fruit salad," Shin-ah replies softly. 

"Ah, I will definitely try it!" Yona then turns to her left, where Kaya is. "Kaya, Yun said you brought the goldfish?" 

"Yes, and Zeno and I also brought caramel corn," Kaya replies. "Give me some fruit salad when it gets here, please?" 

"Of course," Yona says.

There's plenty of light-hearted chatter as everyone helps themselves to the numerous dishes on the table. Yona tells Kaya-and Zeno, by extension, as he sits next to Kaya-about the events of the past two weeks, as Kaya had been in the hospital, and Zeno had spent most of those two weeks by Kaya's side. Shin-ah occasionally corrects Yona when she messes up the details, but overall, it is a good system.

"TAKE THAT BACK, JAE-HA!" Lili shouts suddenly, standing up and pointing a fork-with a half-eaten chicken nugget on it-at Jae-ha. "GUEN-TAE IS A VERY BEAUTIFUL MAN!" 

"Eh, he's alright," Jae-ha says. "But Lili, darling, you could do so much better." 

"No!! Guen-tae is perfect and wonderful!" Lili retorts, waving her fork dramatically. "You who speak of beauty, should know that!" 

The chicken nugget flies off her fork and lands on Kija's head. 

"Guen-tae isn't single, Lili," Jae-ha says, rather condescendingly. 

As he finishes the sentence, Kija throws the chicken nugget at Lili's face, and hits her square on the cheek. 

"You-" Lili gasps and whirls around to face Kija, who seems to realize that he's made a terrible mistake. 

"ZENO LOVES FOOD FIGHTS!" Zeno shouts, and throws his French fries in the air. 

The room descends into chaos as everyone starts hurling their food at each other. Yona swings her plate around, watching as food flies off of it. Ayura and Tetora grab the jello, cut it in half, and then they slam one half into Kija's face, and other onto Jae-ha's. Shin-ah and Ao throw nuts at everyone. Kaya and Zeno gleefully fling their food-and plates-into the air. Kija dumps the entire bowl of stew on Jae-ha, who retaliates by grabbing the mostly empty bowl and dropping it on Kija's head. Lili flings fruit in a gigantic circle. 

Yona gasps as she dives to avoid a strawberry. The table shakes, and her arm sweeps out and knocks over a glass water cup, which in turn topples its neighbors. They topple over, one at a time, water spilling over the tablecloth and falling to the floor-

She gasps as one cup rolls and then lands on the floor, bouncing a little, before it settles down. Yona bends down, and freezes when she sees the long crack now decorating the glass. 

"Oh no oh no," she whispers, panicked. "Yun's going to be so mad!" 

She grabs her purse and dives under the table. If she pretends she hid as soon as Zeno first threw the fries, then perhaps Yun won't be mad...at her. 

"Hello," Hak grumbles, and Yona jumps. "Hiding?"

"Hak! You scared me!" Yona complains. "But yeah, it's so...insane...out there." 

The two of them sit in silence, huddled under the table and listening to their friends' insane yelling and screaming. Yona slowly pulls out the bag of chips from her purse and eats one. 

"You have chips?" Hak asks. 

"Yup! In case of an emergency," Yona replies. "Want some?" 

"Sure." Hak reaches out and grabs a few. "So. Yona. How long have you known Yun?" 

"I've known him for what feels like forever," Yona says. "He's been like a brother, or really, a mother. I have Ayura and Tetora now, because...well, they're old enough to take care of me, I guess. But Yun has always been around ever since...well. Since as long as I can remember, I suppose." She turns to Hak. "How do you know Yun?" 

Hak slowly crunches on some chips before answering. "I moved here recently, after my best friend and roommate turned out to be a murderer. Droopy Eyes was the overenergetic beauty store salesman that White Snake, my new roommate, was crushing on, and so obviously we had to go to the mall practically every day. Droopy Eyes and White Snake introduced me to Yun, and Zeno, and Shin-ah, but never you." 

"Ah, Kija said he wanted me to meet you," Yona admits. "But there was never a good time, I suppose."

"Yeah..." Hak says. "So. Lili, Ayura, and Tetora. How do you know them?" 

"Lili is my cousin! Ayura is her older sister, and Tetora is her girlfriend," Yona explains. "They took me in after...um." Yona pauses, for the memories, despite being old, are still painful. "After my father died." 

Hak is quite for a moment, and the two of them eat chips for a little longer, listening to the sounds of the food fight. 

"My parents are dead," Hak tells her. "I never knew them. I suppose it's-"

"YOU BLOODY SHITS!!!" Yun bellows. 

"Hak, where did Yun go?" Yona whispers as silence settles over everyone. 

"He had to use the restroom," Hak replies, also whispering. 

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS MESS! I STEP OUT TO USE THE RESTROOM AND WHEN I COME BACK, YOU HAVE MANAGED TO START A FOOD FIGHT!" 

"Zeno started it!" Lili shouts. 

"No, it was you!" Kija snarls. 

"Zeno apologizes for declaring it a food fight," Zeno announces. "But Lili threw her food, which landed on Kija, who then retaliated. And Zeno declared it a food fight." 

"What a pain," Yun mutters. "Hey, where's Hak and Yona?"  
Yona looks at Hak, who shrugs and takes a another chip from her bag. 

"Under the table," Shin-ah remarks. 

"We have chips," Yona declares as she crawls out. "Come on, Hak, let's join the rest of them." 

Hak grudgingly follows Yona out from under the table. 

"What a pain," Yun groans again. "Ugh. Well, come on, let's just order pizza." 

Everyone cheers. 

"Also, help me clean up!" Yun calls as he disappears to order the pizza. 

"By the way," Yona says, turning to Hak. "Do you think I could have your number?" 

Hak seems to blush a little. Curious. "Sure," he mutters, and pulls out his phone. "Here, add yourself." 

Yona grins and hands him her phone. "Okay, done," she says when her contact's been added. "I look forward to meeting you in the future, Hak." 

Hak smiles. "Yeah. Yeah, that'll be good." 

"By the way, if any of you start throwing the pizza I will kick all of you out!" 

"Yes, Mother," everyone says, chastised. Even Hak and Yona say it, despite having spent most of the time under the table. 

"I don't recall giving birth to you all!!"

**Author's Note:**

> My first AkaYona fic is a crackship (self promo because I am shameless:you should read it. It's Shin-ah/Tae-woo. I literally pulled that ship out of my ass. Crackship.) My second one (this one) is a complete mess. A food mess ;) 
> 
> Canon? What the hell is that????? Lili and Yona can totally be cousins. Ayura can totally be Lili's sister and therefore Yona's cousin too. Kaya can be alive at the same time as everyone else (I'm still cruel though. She has cystic fibrosis in this AU). Hak can have never met Yona before. Shin-ah doesn't hide under the table because Ao wants to fight. Yun and Yona are friends since birth. Geez. 
> 
> I feel like Yun still lives with Ik-su in this AU, but Ik-su is out of town. Yun invited his friends over for Thanksgiving. It didn't end so well, obviously...
> 
> Also, Hak's former, murderous roommate that caused him to move? It...uh. It might be Su-won, it might not be. Decide for yourself. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please comment and leave kudos! :)


End file.
